


The End

by BleedingDeath



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Sad, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anju awaits Kafei, will he return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got Majora's Mask and just completed Anju and Kafei's quest. It was so touching and happy and sad that I had to write it. So I hope you all enjoy.

She had made up her mind that day when the young boy came into their inn and gave her that necklace. His necklace. Kafei's. It was an unspoken promise that he was thinking about her and would return. Oh, what ever did happen to her dear Kafei? She had heard from him two days ago with the letter she'd received from the mailman that afternoon. In it, he wrote that he was okay, something had happened, and he would surely return to her soon. She had to hold onto that hope, so here she was.

Anju sat on her bed, hands clasped gently together in her lap as she waited. Her mother begged her to go with her and her grandmother to Romani Ranch, but she refused. There was no way she could leave knowing that he was out there.

The people had said that the moon would fall in three days. At first, she didn't believe. It was a silly notion, moons didn't just fall from the sky. As the days progressed however, the moon drew nearer and nearer and she knew it had to be true. It was yesterday that the fear truly set in. Not fear of her own life, but fear that she would never get to see her beloved again.

The day had worn on and the sky turned red. There wasn't much time. She could see the moon looming outside her window, it's smile large and ominous. The sun was setting now as well. Soon enough the bells would chime midnight. All the while she would wait. She didn't know what would happen when the moon fell, no one did. Most of the town was gone by now except for a few people. It was quiet. And then the bells chimed.

It was midnight. The ground shook as the moon grew closer. All this time she had tried not to be scared, this wasn't the time. She had to have courage, she would not leave. He would come.

The door creaked and her gaze went from her wedding dress on the mannequin to the figure stepping into the room. It wasn't Kafei, but the boy in green. She smiled gently at him. Had he come to keep her company while she waited? If she asked would that mean she'd doubt he was coming? It was silly, she should ask, but she didn't. They both waited in silence. The ground shook.

The sky got darker as the hours passed. It was nearly four in the morning now. He would be here, he had to, he promised. Even so, her hands were shaking. This was her choice and even if he didn't make it, she wouldn't have done it differently. She couldn't imagine if she had left only to have him come here and not find her.

They had always planned on having their wedding ceremony on the night of the Carnival of Time. They had both made their wedding masks. It had been going to be the happiest day of her life. She wasn't so sure now. She knew Kafei from when they were both just children. They played together, laughed together... and then they fell in love.

Her mother doubted him while he'd been missing, she thought he had eloped with Cremia from the ranch. But she knew he wouldn't do something like that. He was faithful to her. Always.

And then the door creaked open once more. She looked to it and nearly cried, hands making their way to cover her mouth. It was Kafei. He'd returned, though he looked as he had when he was a child. It didn't matter now though, he was here at last. There was no more need to worry or fear.

"Anju, I'm sorry I was late."

"Welcome home." There were tears in her eyes. She got off the bed and knelt to hold his hands. They steadied in his. There was no time to waste, any moment could be their last. So they exchanged their masks, the sun and the moon, as well as their oaths. She held him tightly, then looked to the boy and his fairy. "You are our witnesses." She smiled to them, then said, "Please take refuge. We are fine here. We shall greet the morning... together."

He nodded, leaving them be.

The ground shook harder than before, not ceasing. She held him once more. Finally, they were together.


End file.
